Call Me WTF Part 2
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: This is the sequel to Call Me Baby and Call Me WTF! Last in this little trilogy. What nickname did Ichigo invent for Grimmjow? Very detailed, M for a strong reason. Enjoy. ICHIGRIMM
1. Chapter 1

"It's been two days since you said you were gonna come up with a name for me, yet you haven't said a word about it. I'm starting to suspect that you're totally clueless. Ain't I right, Strawberry?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Ichigo shouted, scowling at the blue-haired beast who sat in the driver's seat of their Lamborghini Murcielago; red detail on the inside with red tinted windows and a sleek black on the out.

"Would you rather me call you... Cuppycake?" Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The bluenette grinned after sneaking a peak over at Ichigo for the upteenth time that evening, drinking in the delicious outfit his orange-haired teen decided to wear for tonights activities. He wore tight purple skinnies that hugged his legs and ass, a tight black t-shirt that barely covered his bellybutton. A blue studded belt brought all the more color. The oufit didn't sound like much, but to Grimmjow it was more than enough to drive him crazy. He himself wore tight black leather pants with a black leather jacket. Apart from Ichigo's converse he had on black boots that had 4 inch heels and came up to his knees, similar style to combat boots just a bit more... sexy. His leather pants tucked into the boots.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Grimmjow. And quit staring at me for Christ sake! I've been watching you this whole time."

"Well, you're so damn sexy I can't help it." Ichigo's face turned a light shade of pink at his words and he couldn't help but shiver as he felt a strong hand grip his thigh firmly.

"Don't worry, Berry. We'll have fun tonight."

"Alright, but I'm going there for dancing not drinking, you got it?" Ichigo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye in time to catch a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

"I mean it, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

-...-

All Ichigo could do at this point was to grind his backside into Grimmjow, earning low growls of approval from the one gripping his hips. The music was loud in the crowded room, the dancefloor was inhabited by only men that seemed to dance better than any woman Ichigo had ever seen. But he wasn't focusing on them, he was focusing on the delicious movements from behind; or at least trying to focus,

The horrible truth was...

He was drunk.

How did it happen? Grimmjow and his trickery and sweet talk, that's what happened. Damn blueberry. But at this point his body and mind wouldn't let him be angry. He was in ecstasy. His body was on fire, and he wanted that damn Grimmjow.

Turning around, he grabbed Grimmjow's hands and tugged, watching the curious look from him as he led them out the door.

"We're leaving now, Grimmjow."

"Why the rush, Berry?" Grimmjow grinned as he was pulled towards the car and shoved in the driver's seat, Ichigo quickly going to the other side and getting in.

"Drive fast, Grimmjow." Ichigo was pumped he could tell, and it was all his fault. He laughed in his head and drove speadily away from the gay club towards their home. Or mansion? Who cares, it was huge.

The blue-haired man heard a giggle escape past those perky pink lips that were oh so soft. Sneeking a peek to his boyfriend he noticed an evil grin on his face.

That didn't look good.

Not at all.

What was he up to?

Grimmjow had no idea.

It could be anything...

It was Ichigo. Anything could literally mean... _anything._

And he could admit at that moment that he felt chills down his spine. It was all his fault, he's the one who forced Ichigo into getting drunk in the first place. Now look where he ended up... on the wrong end of an evil plot that seemed to be brewing in that boy's head.

Ahh, shit.

"Grimmjow. We're here, so why don't we get upstairs to the room?" His voice was sweet and he could _hear _the smile on his face, it was so loud. He didn't know whether to be scared or turned on, at the moment it was both. Because this meant something sexy... but not knowing made Grimmjow shiver.

A little reluctantly he got out of the car and followed his orange-haired teen inside the house, watching him as he slipped up the stairs. Every few seconds Ichigo would glance behind him to give Grimmjow a seductive stare.

"Almost there..." He wispered and entered their large master bedroom, closing the door behind Grimmjow after he was inside.

"What are you planning, Cuppycake?" He asked cautiously, his lips threatening to twist up into a grin.

"Just wait and see." He said before coming up nehind him to slip his well muscled arms around his waist, his breath tickling his ear as he got closer.

"I have the perfect nickname for you, Grimmjow." Said man's eyes grew wide at the authority in his voice. Was this going to be one of... _those times?_ That rare time when... no, he wouldn't let that happen.

"What is it? This has got to be good." He laughed once before releasing a gasp when he was shoved onto the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress.

"Ichi?"

"Shh, shut up." Ichigo commanded, smiling slyly. "We're gonna have a little fun..." His smile grew wider.

"A little innocent fun... Cum Kitty."

Wait... _What now?_

_-...-_

I hope you enjoyed the first part of this, the second half will be out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry this took so long to come out! But I just moved once again so I've been busy busy, but here it is. I wrote it while on writers block... As hard as that is to do to force yourself, but I wanted to just get it done so if it sounds choppy then I am sorry! But please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo. I only own this sexy plot of mine.

-...-

_"Shh, shut up." Ichigo commanded, smiling slyly. "We're gonna have a little fun..." His smile grew wider. _

_"A little innocent fun... Cum Kitty."_

_Wait... _What now?

-...-

Grimmjow studied Ichigo's swaying hips as he went towards his iPod that was sitting on its stand, quickly finding the perfect song. He turned the nob for the volume up... Loud.

Ichigo responded to the music accordingly, making his way towards his boyfriend with a fiery glaze of lust that covered his eyes.

_You get hotter than a cherry on a cigarette,_

_Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet,_

_He's twenty-one out on the run and turning every head,_

_Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it,_

_But the devil can hear you when you say..._

The blunette propped himself up on his elbows, eyes widening a fraction as he watched Ichigo bite down on the corner of his lip and run his hands over his body teasingly. His shirt rode up in the process revealing a toned chest with chiseled abs, hips cut perfectly into their 'V' shape. Orange hair peaked out from over his boxers that were already riding dangerously low on his hips. He pulled the shirt completely off.

_Come on and get up (get up), move your body, use your body, lose control._

_Rub it right up, against my body, use my body, make it yours (so get up)_

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire,_

_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

Grimmjow felt his cock twitch with excitement when Ichigo licked his fingers, hips rocking gently from side to side as his other hand threatened to pull them down. The wet digits trailed down his body creating a glistening trail of saliva before coming back up to flick his nipple. The small shock of pleasure had him dropping his pants along with his boxers.

"You want this, Cum Kitty?" Grimmjow growled at the nickname but nodded as his eyes focused on his berry coming towards him; naked and sexy as hell.

"You're gonna have to earn it." Ichigo came between the man's legs and bent over him, running his tongue over the soft lips that were only Grimmjow's.

_Then just for fun you take your tongue and run it over my lip,_

_And gotta love the way he does it for the hell of it,_

_We're in positions that most people only say they know,_

_You got your hand on a landmine, ready to blow,_

_But the devil can hear you when you say..._

Grabbing him by the shoulders he pulled the man up into a sitting position so Ichigo could swiftly remove the leather jacket and shirt underneath, his hands feeling up the beautiful body the moment his hands were free. They sat in a heated lip lock, tongues exploring each others mouths and fighting for dominance.

Grimmjow gave in to the orangette and this seemed to satisfy the boy. Pulling away far enough to break the line of saliva that connected their mouths he stared heatedly into cerulean eyes, successfully unbuttoning and unzipping Grimmjow's pants without breaking eye contact. The bluenette lifted his hips and watched as his delicious berry pulled his pants down over his smooth and well muscled legs.

"Get up further on the bed." Ichigo ordered in a husky voice, sending shivers through his body. He complied and laid back against the pillows, his berry crawling up his body as if he were a predator stalking its prey. He decided to ask, "So, Cuppycake. Where did you come up with that stupid ass nickname?"

This earned him a glare as Ichigo straddled his hips. What made him cock his eyebrow was the devious grin that spread over his lover's face as he leaned down to his ear.

"Would you like me to _demonstrate?_" He shuddered at the simple question, fighting back a small groan at his next words.

"You're my beautiful sex kitten, my Cum Kitty, Grimmjow. I'll make you come... Hard, and as many times as I want. I'll have you panting and moaning in a mess beneath me, mewling for more and purring like a pleased kitten. And it's all mine for enjoying." He nipped playfully at his earlobe before trailing searing kisses down his neck and over his collar bone.

Grimmjow reacted to his words, wanting more of his touch yet feeling over sensitive to each one.

Ichigo swirled his tongue around his right nipple, enjoying the sharp intake of breath at the simple gesture. He traveled farther down, dragging his tongue over the warm flesh as he stared up at the man who was taking short shallow breaths.

An arm was held over Grimmjow's waist to hold him down, making sure he was secure before he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock.

_You want me tappin' on your back door?_

_You got me tappin' on your back door, baby_

_I got you actin' like you want more_

_Now that I'm tappin' on your back door baby_

_And the devil can hear you when you say..._

Ichigo strained to hold his hips down as he bucked, a moan escaping his parted lips. He smirked up at him, his tongue darting out to lap up the excessive amount of precum on his boyfriend's cock, letting out a content sigh at the salty yet sweet taste. The smooth texture coated his tongue deliciously, using the talented appendage to work Grimmjow's cock in ways only some knew how to do.

"I-ichi..." The bluenette curled his fingers in the orange locks, his head rolling back as he arched up off the bed, his berry taking him into his mouth slowly, inch by inch. Grimmjow felt the pressure and heat building in his lower abdomen, yearning desperately for the release he needed. Fingers tightened their grip in Ichigo's hair when he felt his cock hit the back if his throat, and fuck it felt damn good.

Letting out a loud moan he came in the orangette's mouth, getting the chills all over again when Ichigo swallowed the whole load and licking his lips after.

"That was one, Cum Kitty, and we're far from finished. Hell, we hardly even started."

A new song began to play, another one of Ichigo's favourites that had him dying to fuck the shit out of his Cum Kitty.

_You let me violate you,_

_You let me desecrate you,_

_You let me penetrate you,_

_You let me complicate you._

Ichigo made his way back up to his bluenette, spreading the man's legs with his hands to get situated between them as he whispered dirty words into his ear. "Do you want me inside you, Grimmjow?"

He reached over to the bedside dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube, quickly snapping it open and squirting a sensible amount onto his fingers before throwing it carelessly behind him. Coating his fingers Ichigo teased the entrance, earning himself a beautiful little whine from his Cum Kitty. One finger was inserted, the knuckle threatening to push in before a second was added. He enjoyed listening to the man's shortness of breath as he scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him little by little. Then a third.

"Ichi-Ichigo, just f-fuck me already!" He whined and prayed the boy listened, but with no such luck. He earned a smirk instead and he groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

"Awe, is my Cum Kitty pouting?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cuppycake."

"Only as long as I hear you instead."

"Wha- shit!" He cursed when Ichigo thrust in, he grabbed the man's legs, spreading them further though not letting go. Sitting up he slowly rocked his hips forward once again into Grimmjow, growing harder inside him as he watched the delicious expressions that crossed his face.

_(Help me)_

_I broke apart my insides,_

_(Help me)_

_I've got no soul to sell,_

_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me,_

_Help me get away from myself_

"Faster dammit..." The slow pace was driving him insane Ichigo could tell, but he wanted to hear a little more before he gave him the pleasure he craved.

"Say 'please' for me." Grimmjow clenched his teeth together and opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. He didn't want this to end just yet, he enjoyed this side of Ichigo almost as much as he loved the submissive side of him. He sighed.

"Ichigo... please fuck me. Fuck me long and hard." Almost immediately he nearly regretted what he had asked for as he yelled out his pleasure, the orangette above him ramming into him full force and had him seeing white.

"You like that, Cum Kitty? You liked being fucked like an animal?" The pace quickened and Ichigo had to lean forward to push farther into him, his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal,_

_I wanna feel you from the inside,_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal,_

_My whole existence is flawed..._

_You get me closer to God_

"I love seeing you like this, panting and moaning beneath me," he groaned out his pleasure, the man tight around him, "it's exciting to feel what you feel when you fuck me, is it the same for you? Getting fucked by your lover is amazing, ain't it?" He grinned and thrust faster, a sheen of sweat visible on both their bodies as they rocked against each other.

_You can have my isolation,_

_You can have the hate that it brings,_

_You can have my absence of faith,_

_You can have my everything_

_(Help me)_

_Tear down my reason,_

_(Help me)_

_It's your sex I can smell,_

_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect,_

_Help me become somebody else_

"Mmmn, harder, Ichi..." The words were barely audible, the moaning blocking out nearly all form of actual words and syllable of some sort. The point got across and Ichigo grunted, grabbing the man by his hips and pulling him onto his lap. Grimmjow's back was arched slightly off the bed at this angle, bringing him more pleasure than before. His fingers dug into the pillow on each side of his head, finally screaming out when Ichigo hit his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"F-fuck, Ichi! Yes!" Ichigo pounded into him, panting and groaning at the feeling of sliding in and out of the man's tight ass. He kept his own orgasm at bay as he grabbed Grimmjow's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, bringing him on the verge of release. Grimmjow felt his lower abdomen tighten and he came with a loud moan, cum covering his and Ichigo's stomachs.

"That's two, how sexy. Such a delicious sex kitten." He pulled out and let Grimmjow's hips fall back onto the bed from his lap. Leaning down he lapped up the milky substance, trailing his tongue down yet again towards the bluenette's manhood. With a smirk he passed the new forming erection and pressed feathery kisses to his inner thigh.

"I think I should mark you, what do you think, Cum Kitty?" Brown met cerulean eyes, still clouded with lust. He felt Grimmjow tense under him.

"Mark how?" He asked simply and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who in turn gave him a reassuring smile before biting down hard on the spot where he had placed kisses. Grimmjow gasped and jumped slightly, the pain causing a strange arousal. The small amount of pain was a turn-on, though he was going to hold off on telling that to Ichigo for a while, who knows what might happen if he ever found out.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cock as it was engulfed in moist heat once again. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, legs automatically spreading further. Ichigo moaned as he went down, the small vibrations causing him to buck his hips. Would Ichigo not have had his hips held down he would have gagged. He was not small, yet he was surprised in their first sexual encounter when the orange-head had deepthroated, taking him all in and feeling his cock hit the back of his thoat like it was now.

His tongue pressed against the sensitive underside as he came back up, sucking gently and releasing him with a little 'pop.' Ichigo's hand pumped him twice before his tounge darted out and swirled around the head, taking it into his mouth and sucking more harshly. Grimmjow couldn't handle any more of Ichigo's ministrations. He came into the boy's mouth, his body tensing up as he released his load. Ichigo massaged his inner thighs gently while cleaning him up with his tongue, grinning like a miniac when he came back up to meet those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"My, my. That's three. I'd say we need another." Grimmjow's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Ichigo's tongue plunged into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his mouth be dominated by Ichigo, his tongue following that of his lover's and swirling together passionately. They pulled apart when air was desperately needed, gasping for breath and cooling down.

Minutes passed by and Grimmjow thought Ichigo changed his mind about another round, that's when he was flipped over onto his stomach. He grunted and glanced over his shoulder to spot a grinning Ichigo.

"What, you thought I was done? Wrong. It's time to get things really heated, Grimmjow... my Cum Kitty." Ichigo made sure his hole was still wet before plunging back in with a renewed passion to fuck the man senseless.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal,_

_I wanna feel you from the inside,_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal,_

_My whole existence is flawed..._

_You get me closer to God_

_Through every forest, above the trees,_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees,_

_I drink the honey inside your hive,_

_You are the reason I stay alive._

"Shit, Ichi!" Grimmjow was pulled up by his hips so his ass was in the air, Ichigo still inside him. Shakily he got on all fours, his arms threatening to give out before they even started.

"Ready for more?" Ichigo asked and received a small nod. Smirking, he pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward, both moaning in content bliss. He began a study pace, barely letting his hips connect with the other's. He could hear Grimmjow pleading with him as he pushed back onto him to get more. Ichigo finally gave in and rocked his his hips forward fervently, starting up a faster pace than before and earning moans of approval. Soon, the orangette was pounding into him, the sound of skin on skin contact driving both of them insane the longer it lasted. Ichigo moved around some to find that certain spot as he tried to keep up the pace. Finally, he grinned when Grimmjow threw his head back and screamed.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Ichigo! Fuck right there, keep going!" He growled and pushed back, clenching his teeth when Ichigo grabbed a fistfull of his hair and yanked back. It was a kinky move and Grimmjow could feel his oncoming orgasm. Leaning forward Ichigo nipped at the man's exposed neck, his warm body against Grimmjow's.

"You like that?" Ichigo asked into his ear, feeling him tremble. Grimmjow felt like he was going to collapse, his body was completely used and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. The boy could see this in the man's face and he reached an arm around to grab hold of his cock. He fucked him into oblivion, the bed knocking against the wall with each hard thrust. The moans grew louder and high pitched, he knew they were close.

"Ahhh, fuck yes. Just a little more-o-oh shit!" Ichigo wanted to release, he waited far too long and he thrust as deep as he could, he let go of Grimmjow's hair and grabbed his shoulder instead. The bluenette was sweaty, panting and moaning with each hit to his prostate. He was so close...

"I-Ichi, I'm coming!" The thrusts kept coming, turning erratic and wild as they neared their end. With one last hard thrust Ichigo came hard into Grimmjow, cum filling him and spilling out down his legs. He rode out his orgasm with slow in and out movements, his boyfriend following close behind and trembling as he came hard.

"Oh, fuck..." Grimmjow collapsed onto the bed after Ichigo pulled out, said boy falling on top of him with a long sigh.

"That was amazing..." Ichigo commented, sliding off of his lover and waiting for him to roll over so he could lay on his chest. "That was four."

"Don't worry, it's your turn next, Ichigo. You won't be able to walk for a month."

"I think you need to wait until you yourself can walk, asshole." Ichigo gave him a playful glare.

"It went from Cum Kitty to asshole, huh?" He cocked his eyebrow and glanced down at Ichigo who was creating patterns on his chest with his fingers.

"You deserve it for challenging me when _clearly _you are in no condition to do so."

"How do you know I can't walk?"

"Trust me. The second you get out of bed, you'll be falling flat on your face and I'm gonna laugh my ass off. Besides, this is all your fault in the first place so don't blame me." Grimmjow gave him a credulous look, "My fault?"

"Yes, yours. Now shut up, I'm tired... I love you, Grimmjow."

"I love ya too, Ichi." He kissed the top of his head before relaxing and falling asleep with his lover in his arms.

Wow that was a crappy ending but I was in a hurry for the last bit. But thank you anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a little continuation that I decided to do for Scatter Hyourinmaru so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Grimmjow opened his eyes the next morning to sunlight that was coming in front the open window. Yawning, he sat up and instantly regretted it, a sharp pain shot up his spine and he hissed in pain.

"Fuck." He stated simply but was not brought down by this. Gathering all of his willpower and strength he stepped out of bed and stood up straight.

_Thump._

"FUCKING ICHIIIGOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs from the position he was in on the floor. He heard giggling by the door and he turned his head slightly to see Ichigo trying to hold in his laughter. His face was red, hands covering his mouth and looking as if he was about to double over onto the floor.

"H-holy shi-it! Th-that's fucking funny as hell! You should see yourself right now, ha!"

"You little... Come 'ere! I'll kick your tight little ass!" Grimmjow forced himself on his hands and knees and placed one hand in front of the other. Once he got to moving his back legs he flinched, this only angered him further. He crawled slowly towards the orange head who was pointing at him and laughing.

_'He won't be laughing when I'm done with him, that fucker.'_

That's when he heard it.

"Awe, Grimmy is coming for me. Shall I... _Walk _away?" He burst out laughing at his own words, now holding his arms over his stomach as he trembled. Eyes watering, he glanced down at Grimmjow who was now only a mere meter from him. Smirking evilly he came towards the man and walked around to his side, Grimmjow was confused and waited.

Ichigo wasted no more time and did what he couldn't resist. He sat on Grimmjow's back.

"Giddy up boy!"

"Get off me you psycho bastard!" Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and thought of throwing him off but thought better of it, he wanted to heal not make the pain in his ass worse.

"I'm the psycho bastard? Please, Grimmjow. Enlighten me."

"I will once you get off my damn back, I ain't your bitch."

"Is that so?" Ichigo cocked a curious eyebrow and reached behind him, slapping the man hard on his ass. He heard a gasp before a growl. "You sure about that?"

"The second I'm free I'm gonna tear ya to shreds."

"Ooohhh, is that a sexual advance? Kinky." Ichigo got up and walked around to face his lover who was still on the ground. "Nice to see you bowing down to somebody, eh?" He snickered at Grimmjow's warning growl and bent down to grab his hands, slowly bringing him to his feet.

"You owe me big time, Ichi."

"Don't worry, I'll repay you..." Ichigo left the room a devious look on his face that put Grimmjow off. Shrugging he slowly made his way out the door to follow his Cuppycake.

_'Maybe it's nothing... Yeah, Ichi said he would repay me, with what?'_

__It's gonna be a long day.

So that was just showing what happens in the morning and how he deals with his aching ass lol, just an extra:)


End file.
